


A Short Letter

by mercutiglo



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Ficlet, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: A tumblr ficlet from May(Fun fact, I have no idea what's happening in this)





	A Short Letter

Juno looked down at the street as he stepped out into the Martian sunlight. He was in a fancier part of Hyperion than he had really ever seen before, but considering the publicity provided to him from Dark Matters, there was no expense to be spared. He felt out of place, and like his tailored black suit was still two sizes too small, restricting his movement, his breathing. A car stopped next to the curb in front of him, the door already opened, but no one in the back seat. He heard the voice of who must’ve been the driver say “Get in,” so he did. There was a partition between the driver and the back seat, completely blacked out. There was a table in the middle of the back seat - Juno was pretty sure he had stepped into a regular sedan, not a limo? How was there this much room back here - and a hole opened in the middle of it, out of which a letter popped. “It’s for you” the driver said. Did he know that voice from somewhere? The driver sounded very familiar for some reason. Juno loosened his too-tight tie from around his neck and opened the letter. He saw Peter’s familiar handwriting and just about burst into tears on the spot. His hands began to shake as he read the short letter.    
  
“Juno,   
  
Know that this isn’t goodbye. I may never have told you about my dealings in the outer-system trade network (I have some fabulous stories about that) but I can tell you that you need not mourn my loss. I have a sister who I don’t like to mention who has been very involved out here, and I’m hoping will still talk to me despite it having been a number of years. I have made all the arrangements so that agent Rex Glass, figure of the public eye thanks to Cecil Kanagawa, is essentially dead. His favorite private eye may have also inherited…. A number of connections and also a large sum of money from my accounts. Whenever you’re ready to leave Mars and come find me again, just tell Buddy and she’ll make sure you get back to me.   
I love you, Juno.   
  
Peter”   
  
Juno looked up from the letter to the partition, which was no longer blacked out. This time he noticed that there was someone occupying the passenger seat as well. “Hold on, Juno” she said, turning around to wink at him. “We’ve got a bit of a ride ahead of us. Your man had quire the estate out here in the deserts.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://mercutiglo.tumblr.com/post/173684329657/jupeter-5-you-magnificent-thing  
> If you wanted to see the original tumblr post
> 
> Kudos/comment/all that good stuff if you like it


End file.
